fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyanna Martell
= Lyanna Martell is the daughter of Urzan Martell and Veyja Sand. She is a proficient Braavosi water dancer and unbetrothed at the present. Appearance Lyanna Martell has an athletic figure, unlike most Martells, her hair is not black, she is instead a brunette with naturally smokey eyes. She is not tall, though not short, standing at a very average height. She has a soft tint to her skin that would immediately give away her Dornish origins, and an unmistakable beauty she shared with her sister Elia Martell. Personality Lyanna is a kind girl, yet cunning. She is friendly and easy to speak to, yet to those who seek her hand will find themselves dragged through the mud for her to yield any reward, usually amounting to as much as a peck on the cheek if a suitor were to do well. Lyanna is brave and protective of those she loves. Her twin sister Elia is her life, and she would lay down her life in the defense of her sweet, innocent counterpart. When Lyanna sees the good in someone and desires to protect it, she will latch onto it and never let go, occasionally to her detriment. The Martell Princess has a curious nature, always moving around, always looking to climb the next mountain, to overcome another obstacle, and see new peoples and lands. She sees no threat as 'too dangerous', so long as it is not certain doom she will consider exploring it, or seek to understand it if she can. History Early Life Born one hour before her identical twin sister Elia, Lyanna came out crying and clambering for attention and acknowledgment. She had been born under a full moon, of which her mother and their Septon professed as a sign of beauty, happiness, and wealth in her future. Growing up she was often told as much, she accepted it as a fact of life that she was beautiful, and would grow to be the loveliest woman in the realm worthy of a king, or a prince. Even before she professed to liking boys, she knew she would not marry below her station. She would climb, as her mother taught her. Find a man as she did who could keep their children safe. Her mother taught her not to settle easily for a man, she and her governess taught Lyanna to be the picture of perfect desire, though her father insisted she and Elia, who did not share in these lessons, learn to protect themselves. They of course could not learn the ways of the Westerosi swordsman or the knight, they were too small, and such ways were not graceful nor elegant enough for a Martell. Instead, Urzan sought out a Braavosi swordmaster named Quentyn Illyrian who happened to be in Dorne on his way to Highgarden, as he had been hired to teach the young Ryden Tyrell the art of the water dancer as well. Letters were exchanged, and the sisters accompanied Quentyn Illyrian to Highgarden. The Waterdancer in Highgarden, Lyanna grew close to the young Ryden, becoming fast friends. Ryden had developed a crush on Lyanna, and had pried constantly at his father to negotiate a marriage between them. Ryden's father simply stated that they were too young at the age of eleven, whilst Lyanna had been fourteen. Ryden's stares grew longer, and at his twelfth name day, he requested her hand in marriage, of which she promptly declined, humiliating the young boy, yet not deterring his desires. Lyanna and Elia practiced together often, playing games around the Tyrell castle of which they roamed as honored guests. Elia would stop playing and return to their quarters if any of the other children of the castle joined, though she would stay for a few minutes, she would very quickly leave, and Lyanna would find her brooding alone. Their septa who cared for the two in Highgarden became worried about Elia, Quentyn had been incredibly proud of Elia's progress, though he was concerned about her mental well-being, asserting that she could not be a master water dancer unless she were capable of clearing her mind, this advice fell on deaf ears, and happened to make Lyanna's poor sister cry. To soothe Elia's pain, Lyanna smuggled a bottle of wine from the kitchen to have their first drink together, as they sat in their quarters to soothe Elia's pain, and fear. They laughed and talked the night away, painting, singing, dancing and practicing. Lyanna couldn't think of a better time in her life, though she knew it was incredibly formative for her sister, who would never put down the bottle from that day onward. A carnival of fools was in Highgarden, it had been touring Westeros, and had Highgarden was its final destination. Lyanna invited both Ryden and Elia out to the carnival. Elia was apprehensive about the idea, claiming that fools were tricksters, thieves, and rapers. Ultimately Lyanna swayed her by telling her that there may be exotic animals for sale at the carnival. Elia came along, and had a little bit of fun too, though she would never admit it she had a blast, she even adopted a new feline friend there. The merchant brought out shadowcats, bobcats, and other beasts, but Elia fell madly in love with a little lion cub, which curled up in her arms and pleaded her to keep it safe. She quizzically asked Lyanna if she could keep it in their room, and Lyanna approved so long as she cleaned up after it and fed it. At the carnival, Lyanna was approached by a dark-skinned, dwarven fortune teller with a thick Essosi accent, he asked if she were the princess of Dorne, of which she answered that she was. He offered to tell her her fortune and took her back to his tent, where her guardsman was killed, though not without both he and Lyanna screaming. Elia and Ryden heard the shouting from a mile away, as Lyanna was quickly disarmed and thrown into a cage, and gagged, and moved to a warehouse full of cargo bound for New Ghis. Elia and Ryden didn't have time to get the guards, and charged the situation together. The two water dancers cut down the dwarven band of 'fortune tellers' and freed Lyanna and the other victims from their captivity, it was a traumatizing experience, but Lyanna put on a brave face for it, and headed back to the castle to play with the new lion cub. Teenaged Years After the young Ryden Tyrell proposed to her on his twelfth nameday, Lyanna and Elia's father commanded the girls north. They were well accomplished, and he had found a new waterdancing teacher for them in Lannisport. The two sisters traveled north together, and lived in a manse in Lannisport for several years, learning from an even greater water dancer-- she was a woman too, which meant she could have more practical self-defense tips for overcoming someone of greater strength. The two slowly but surely became master waterdancers by the age of eighteen. Lyanna and Elia had completed their training, and the two traveled to Kings Landing to engage in the court and represent their father. They had grown up away from Dorne, making them ideal for courting males of other houses, they were more relatable, of course. Ryden wasn't a bad choice, though her father felt uneasy about it. They lived in the Red Keep in the Martell quarters together. Lyanna decided she wanted to do something with her life other than impress older men and sit there looking pretty. At the age of nineteen, she established the Valyrian League, an organization with the purpose of eventually adventuring to Valyria to learn of the Doom and more importantly, recover treasure, and achieve everlasting fame! Adulthood Lyanna and Elia stayed in Kings Landing, and they were there for the black feast, when her family arrived. Lyanna didn't like the idea of giving up the master bedroom to Kaskeron, but she did it for the duration of his stay. After the Black Feast occured, the keep went on lockdown. She had her first encounter with Ryden Tyrell again. Kaskeron knew war was coming, and he had a plan - Lyanna should marry Ryden Tyrell and ignite a civil war in the Reach against the heir, Loras Tyrell, who was accused of homosexuality, among other things. Lyanna followed the plan initially-- until she had nightmares of Highgarden burning. She continued to follow through with it until Loras Tyrell kidnapped her, and drugged her to forget her identity for a time, leaving her in Edric Dondarrion's camp to become a red priestess. Her identity slowly came back as they travelled closer and closer to Blackhaven, and Lord Denys Swann aided her in her escape, upon learning of her identity. She returned to Dorne but did not stay long. She had a mission: Go to Kings Landing and negotiate the freedom of Lord Andrey Dayne. Upon landing, they were met with one of Kaskeron's assassins, who told them to... 'Enjoy themselves in Kings Landing'. Things went differently than she had imagined, she slowly found herself falling for Lord Tybolt Lannister upon meeting him again. The two often talked in Kings Landing, remaining in the company of him, Elia, and Tysha Lannister. Elia traveled North to Winterfell, Lyanna remained with her new love Tybolt, and eventually, she found herself pregnant. Upon learning this, Tybolt swore to wed her. Kaskeron's men delivered a letter to Lyanna stating that she should return to Dorne to become the princess, to rule the small kingdom instead of him, as he felt he had failed. She agreed, but before she could go with them, the assassins left, leaving her behind. Lyanna swore that she would become Lyanna Lannister, and the two remained in each other's arms. Marriage and Bliss Lyanna and Tybolt arrived at Casterly Rock on the 22nd of 8th Moon and immediately asked for Victors blessing to wed, as to avoid their baby being born a bastard. Victor agreed, and a lovely wedding was hosted the same day. The next day, Lyanna gave birth to a boy, who was named Tywald Lannister after his grandfather. He had many features Tybolt had, and few Lyanna did. He did not share her sunkissed skin nor her brunette locks, yet he was definitely her son, and she was incredibly relieved his features wouldn't mark him as an odd one out, but a Lannister through and through. Category:RP Characters